Medics
by Night of the fallen angel
Summary: Description in the story. One Shot- Ratchet/OC Complete


**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Transformers I do own my OOC Stardust**

**Title: **Medics  
**Pairings: **Ratchet/OC Mentions of Sideswipe/Sunstreaker

**Description: **Stardust had fallen for him hard. She's shy around him and doesn't really know what to do. Can she somehow get him? Or will she turn to Sunstreakers and Sideswipes offer?

Sorry, just HAD to do it XD I do like this though...

If you don't have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all!

*Edited 9-6-12 who knows if I got everything.

* * *

I had only known him since I had arrived on Earth about eight months ago. At first, we hadn't even spoken to each other when we had come across one another, but when we found out that we had to work together, things seemed to fall into place. We spoke very little, and if possible, not at all. I still have yet to figure out exactly why we never really conversed.

In those eight months of getting to know each other through little conversations and working together, I had fallen for him hard. It was such a short time compared to others, but for some reason, my spark ached every time I was near him, accidentally brushed against him or those small conversations had me stumbling over my words.

"Hello Stardust."

Fumbling with the tools in my hands, I dropped them upon the desk and spun around with my spark pounding heavily. It felt like it was going to jump out of its chamber.

"H-hello Ratchet." I stuttered out while trying to calm my throbbing spark. My hand had flown up to my chest plates and clutched at them, trying to tell myself to calm down and not make a fool of myself in front of him. His optics lingered on me for a couple of seconds before he made his way to his desk.

"Has anyone been in here at all?" Ratchet questioned while looking at data pads. My optics brightened a little as he continued to talk. I didn't expect that in the least since it had only been a couple of words before we both usually fell silent.

"Um...Sideswipe a-and Sunstreaker stopped by e-earlier on... They are p-p-perfectly fine now."

He glanced up from his data pad and I cringed back, inwardly screaming at myself for stuttering so much. I could speak perfectly fine when talking to other mechs and femmes, but when it came to him, I start to stutter like a sparkling. The stuttering hadn't started until about five months ago, when I knew I had fallen for him. I knew Ratchet had picked up on the sudden change, but he never said anything or just never thought to ask about it.

Going back to the tools I had dropped, I took them into my grasp and stared at them for a minute before I actually put them away.

Like Ratchet, I was a Medic, yet second best because he's older than me by a vorn. At least, I think it's a vorn, I could be wrong.

The doors to the med bay hissed open and I looked over to see Arcee standing in the doorway. She shifted, looking between Ratchet and me, almost debating if she should do something or not. Finally coming to a conclusion, she came to my side and quickly grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the med bay, Ratchet watching with wide optics, not knowing what was going on.

"Arcee!" I cried out, trying to get my arm back. I heard a giggle come from her and then her blue optics met my own blue ones.

"Stardust, come on, We're getting you a new paint job and customizations!"

My optics, if possible, widened while she continued to drag me to our destination. My colors were a dull gray mixed with silver areas, not much to look at, but now that I thought about it, maybe a new paint job might help others notice me.

My optics brightened at that fact, maybe, just maybe Ratchet would find me appealing! But, why should I have to change myself? Though, as I thought about it, the idea of some change might be good. Plus I haven't thought about color every since I landed on Earth.

"First we must get you to change your alt mode... I'm not liking your idea of a nice ride..."

Huffing, I glared at her and quickened my steps to match hers and not stumble from being pulled.

"What's wrong with a jeep?"

"Oh, come on Stardust! I see how you look at him! If I get you to change things, maybe he'll start to interact with you even more!"

My face plates heated up from the mere mention of that and I averted my gaze to the side. Just how easily could people read me?

"Star... you're like an open book..." Arcee answered for me, not even having to ask. I shot a glare at her and then crashed into her back as she came to a halt.

"Alright, I'm picking the new alt mode and you get the colors, but something nice please..."

****  
I moved from side to side, studying my paint and how it looked on me. My new alterations made my figure slim down in areas and bring out my chest and hips more. Scowling, I watched the doors on my back buzz and twitch. Interested, I moved them up and down with delight. I never had those before.

Arcee came over to me and grinned. She had liked the fact that she picked out a perfect alt mode for me that seemed to fit. She found it hard to choose, so she asked the guys working on the painting, which one would be best and they all agreed on the Zenvo.

"I'm liking the white paint and the gold trimming... Also, the gold swirls here and there make it stand out more." Arcee said while talking mostly to herself as she circled me. Coming to stand in front of me, she gave an approving nod and then thanked those that had taken the time to do all that work.

"Alright, let's go get some energon... I'm hungry."

We both entered the main room that everyone went to for energon or just to hang out. Those that were there stopped talking to look at the new people that just entered and I slid behind Arcee, not liking the attention I was suddenly getting.

"Stardust?" Sideswipe called out while other mechs and femmes all turned their heads to see who he was referring to. Arcee stepped out of the way and pushed me in front of her with a grin.

"How do you guys like the new alterations?"

My body heated up when a couple of mechs let out wolf whistles and others complemented on the new changes. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker grinned ear to ear as they both came up to me and threw their arms around my shoulders. It caused me to stumble slightly, but I caught myself and looked between both of them.

"So, how did a girl like you get dragged into something like this?" Sideswipe said with a flirtatious smirk.

"I don't know Sides, maybe Stardust here is trying to attract someones optic." Sunstreaker grinned evilly.

The heating of my body just gave me away as I watched a smirk grow on both their faces.

"And we both know just who this mech is, don't we Sunny?" Sideswipe purred out while getting a little closer to me.

"Oh, yes we do. I just hope he'll come to his senses to see such a pretty femme right under his nose. Shame you didn't pick one of us, we could have had another one to spark with." Sunstreaker said while waving his hand slightly.

I didn't know how I stayed functioning from how they both were talking, but my fans had kicked in and my heated frame just seemed to keep them going.

Arcee on the other hand was laughing so hard that she had to grab hold of the table near her just to stay standing up. My glare just made her laugh even harder.

Wiggling my way out of the twins arms, I quickly made my escape out of the main room, heading for the med bay. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had always shown an interest in me, but I had made it clear that I had someone else in my processor.

As the doors opened, I stepped into the room and headed for my desk. I could here shuffling in the other room, which had to be Ratchet searching for something. Arriving to my desk, I picked up a data pad and leaned against the counter while turning the item on. Once up and running, I started to read through it, yet still slightly reeling about what the twins had done to me.

"_Just those two wait! I'll get back at them somehow!"_ I was interrupted from my sudden revengeful thoughts when something hit the floor and scattered everywhere. Looking at the papers on the floor and then to the one that dropped them, I started to fidget from the surprise look he was giving me. I watched his optics rack over my form, causing my spark to flutter and throb inside its chamber.

"Stardust?" Ratchet questioned while looking at my form again. My face heated up like always and I grinned sheepishly.

"Ya...uh... Arcee w-wanted to give m-me a new p-paint job and a-alt mode..." I cursed silently to myself again. There I go stuttering and probably making a fool of myself. Avoiding his optics, I bent down and started to pick up the papers that he dropped. Going for one of the papers, my servos bumped into Ratchet's, causing me to snap mine back and my spark to sputter.

"S-sorry..."

Finishing helping him pick up the papers he had dropped, I handed them to him and quickly retreated back to my area that I worked in.

"_How is it that I fell for him? I'm such a fool...there is no way I'll ever get him... Maybe I'll take up..."_ I bulked at the very thought that crossed my processor right there. No, I did _not _just think of taking up the twins offer. That very thought almost sent me into a systems crash. I needed some recharge...

****  
Sideswipe grinned at me as I worked on his elbow. He knew very well how bad I had fallen for Ratchet and just him knowing made me nervous. I didn't know if he'd say anything or what, but it had me on edge.

Earlier, Sideswipe had injured his elbow while rough housing with his twin and he had come to the med bay to get it fixed. Ratchet had just left for something, so it was up to me to fix his elbow. We had been talking for a bit until Ratchet came back and I went silent, working on Sideswipe's elbow, not speaking one word.

My back faced Ratchet as he worked on something while Sideswipe faced him, sitting on the berth while I was in a chair.

"So Stardust, have you thought about the offer Sunny gave you?" Sideswipe asked while wiggling his brow components. I could hear Ratchet slow down on his work, seeming curious about what the two had offered me.

"Uh...Sides, I don't think..."

"Aw, come on Stardust, you know you want to!" Sides said in a sing song voice. I stopped my work and looked up at his face. Shoving him slightly, I smiled and shook my head.

"I don't think it's a good idea Sides... I mean, you know why."

"Ha, ya and here I was hoping to have a chance to have you between Sunny and I." Sideswipe laughed out with a glint in his optics.

I spluttered and dropped my tool that I held while Ratchet seemed to have gone silent. Sideswipe was grinning at the face I was making and then burst out laughing even harder.

"Sides, you want this arm fixed or not." I said with no emotion crossing my face as I composed myself. Sides knew I was flustered though and he just nodded his head.

"Well, you know where to find us should you change your mind." He said with a smirk on his face. I finished up his elbow and sent him on his way while going even deeper into my thought process on what I could do to get payback.

"Stardust...What exactly did Sideswipe and Sunstreaker offer you?"

My spark jumped at the sound of his voice and I cringed. Should have seen that one coming.

"...Sideswipe a-and Sunstreaker w-wanted to know i-if I would like t-to s-s-spark with them..."

"You mean they asked you to become a sparkmate to both of them?" Ratchet asked with bewilderment.

"I guess y-you could s-say that."

Looking over at Ratchet, I caught something flicker within his optics, but it was gone before I could even see what exactly had passed.

"I'll be r-retiring for the n-n-night..." I managed to get out while standing up and leaving the med bay, still feeling eyes following my form.

****  
The knock at my door had me confused. I wasn't expecting any visitors and if there were any, then it had to be one of the femmes or the twins. I was close with the twins, but not intimate in any way. They did tease me a lot about not having been intimate with any one before, but that didn't bother me.

Coming to the door, I hit the button that opens it and stared with my mouth hanging open slightly, not able to really comprehend just who it was at first. Finally coming to my senses, I let a small nervous smile cross my facial plates.

"H-hello Ratchet... D-do you n-need anything?"

Why didn't he just Com me if he needed me in the med bay? I would have answered if it had been an emergency.

"I, I was wondering if I could come in." Ratchet asked while seeming to be doubting on even coming here. Trying to not freak out, I stepped aside, letting him into my small apartment sized room.

"S-sorry if i-its messy... I h-haven't been h-here long enough t-to clean up." I stuttered out, cringing from my stupid mistakes and not being able to control my voice around the one person I had grown to adore for some reason. My spark was throbbing hard in my chest, just knowing we were alone and behind closed doors that no one could enter.

"_Why is he here!"_ My processor cried out, trying to figure out what had brought him here. It was causing me to panic because I didn't want to do something that would make me seem stupid and not worth his time.

"W-would you like s-some energon?" I quickly asked while avoiding his optics.

"I would appreciate that very much."

Skittering towards the kitchen area, I pulled two cups of energon out of the fridge and stuck them in the heating system. Once heated, I turned only to find Ratchet already sitting at the small island table. Setting his cup down with a trembling hand, I then sat down across from him, trying my hardest to stay as calm as possible.

He watched me with a steady gaze as he grasped his energon in his servos and brought it to his lip components. Glancing up, my optics locked with his for a second and then I shied away from them. Playing with my cup of energon, I stared at it silently, knowing I'll never be able to get it down with him in my presence.

"Stardust..." spark skipping a beat from him speaking my name, I glanced up at him. "I overheard the twins and Arcee talking..."

I just think I died right then and there. What had he overheard?

Ratchet sighed and rubbed his hand over he face while looking at the femme before him.

"I've noticed you stutter around me but nobody else. I overheard them talking about your stuttering. Arcee said you only stutter when you're really nervous. Why do you stutter around me? Did I do something to make you nervous?"

"_Oh Primus, help me!"_ I mentally cried out, trying to keep my fans from switching on.

"N-n-no! You d-d-didn't do anyt-thing!" I got out, stuttering even worse now that he had me nervous beyond belief. I watched him grimace in confusion and study me with a curious gaze. My frame started to heat up even more and I kept forcing my fans to stay off.

"Stardust, if I did something to make you uncomfortable, please tell me. I know we haven't spoken much in the time we have been working together, but that's only because you seem to shy away."

My optics flickered on and off. I had shied away? I hadn't even realized that much, well, other than avoiding here and there because I didn't want him to see me as something messed up.

"I...I..." I couldn't even speak, let alone get air into my system. My cooling fans kicked on and Ratchet seemed to pick up on it instantly. Prickling ran down my body as I sat there in horror. He had just done a Scan without my consent.

"Stardust?" he questioned, only getting a surprised reaction.

I couldn't take it much longer and as my name passed through his lips, I shot out of the chair and stumbled back. Embarrassment passed through me and I quickly made my way out of the kitchen area and started to run for my recharge room.

Just as I reached the door, my arm was snagged and I was pulled backwards, into a hard chest. My servos were splayed upon that chest as I looked up with a surprised face. I didn't think he would have followed me.

"Stardust! What is wrong with you! Are you malfunctioning or what?" Ratchet snapped while running another scan over my body. My body had gone stiff, being this close, touching his chest and his other hand that had landed on my hip.

Time seemed to stop as both our optics locked. Ratchet's scanning stopped mid scan and he seemed to realize something. The cooling fans, the stuttering only around him, the ways I tried to avoid contact and his gaze.

Letting go of my arm, he moved his free hand up to my face. Slowly, he laid his hand upon my cheek components and stroked them with his thumb. The hitch within my cooling fans told him everything.

"How long Stardust? How long have you been hiding this?"

"W-when I first s-started to s-stutter..."

My optics filled with different kinds of emotion. Here I was, standing close to the one I had fallen hard for, one that I thought I would never get, someone that I thought would look at me and just walk away.

I watched his optics soften considerably. Bringing his face close to mine, he tilted my head back and grasped my chin. Looking into my optics once more, he captured my lip components with his.

Shock rushed through my veins. I just couldn't believe it, the one I fell for was kissing me. I melted into his kiss with much vigor and didn't pull back until both of us needed to get more air into our heating systems.

He brushed his thumb against my cheek again and dragged the hand on my hip up and down. Gently pushing me back, we headed for my recharge room.

A grin had spread across my face as we shut the door, locking everyone out.


End file.
